It's Not What It Looks Like
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: Magenta and Riff Raff find a new pet. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: I needed to type this.**

**---**

Riff Raff was resting on his bed in mid-day. Hiding from everyone as usual.

Suddenly, Magenta made her loud entrance by kicking open his door. Riff awoke in a heat beat, if his heart was even still beating after that.

Riff Raff faced Magenta now. It appeared that she had some kind of animal. She held it out in front of Riff's face, holding it from under its arms.

"What is that?" Riff Raff questioned.

Magenta started shaking it from side to side, "It's the most adorable rat that I've ever seen!"

The rat whimpered. Its face looked dizzy from all the movement. Magenta began to cradle it in her arms. It seemed more calm after she pet its belly. The unusual creature wagged its tail.

"Oh, brother! Look at him, he's so precious!" Magenta was already in love with her new friend.

Riff found it annoying at first that his sister was baby-talking with it, but it was a strange and new side of her that was rather cute. The animal barked playfully. Soon after, Magenta set the "rat" down next to her brother. He backed away from the tiny creature.

Magenta headed out the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Riff called.

"Going to search around this place from some food for him!" Magenta said as cheerful as ever. She shut the door behind her.

Riff Raff stared at the "rat" and it glanced up at him. He was a bit jealous of his sister's new pet. Riff just lay on his side, glaring at the animal.

"I don't see why my sister has any interest in you." Riff began to mumble to the "rat", "I mean, look at you! You're a tiny, fluffy fuzz!"

The animal barked and started to stand. Riff Raff found so much amusement in watching it waddle over to him with its little legs. It stopped, looked at Riff's face, and continued to hobble over to the butler. With its small jaws it bit down on Riff Raff's jacket and tugged.

The animal whimpered once Riff picked it up and held it up in the air. It put its tail between its legs and started to shake. Riff was startled by this.

"What?" Once it heard Riff Raff's voice it wagged its tail, still in between its legs.

"Are you frightened?" Riff asked the animal. It barked.

"Why am I even asking you?" Riff groaned, setting it down on the bed, "You can't speak, you little fool."

Riff was lying on his back and crossed his arms. Surly he could ignore it.

It whimpered once Riff Raff set it down and decided to waddle back over to him. It tried to climb on top of his stomach, but it couldn't do it. Riff continued to ignore it. Being frustrated, the creature made small grunting noises.

Riff gave in. He helped the "rat" climb up on his stomach. It looked around and wagged its tail again. Riff watched it carefully walk up to his chest. It hobbled in a circle and cuddled up against Riff's neck.

"Hey, I never gave you permission to do that." Riff said soon realizing that it had no idea what he was saying.

It licked his chin, repeatedly. Riff picked it up by its fur on its back, "Stop that."

The "rat" just blinked. Riff Raff sighed and set it back on his chest.

Now he understood why Magenta adored it so. It was because it was painfully cute. Riff shivered at the thought. The animal started to bark and soon howled. Its howls sound squeaky and high-pitched. It continued for a couple minutes.

"Hush." Riff Raff demanded. It stopped only to look at Riff and went on.

"Quiet." Riff hissed. It didn't stop this time.

"Shut up!" Riff Raff shouted, causing the noisy animal to silence quickly.

A thought came to mind. Riff picked up the small creature and stood up. He cradled it in his arms and started to walk around. Its tiny paws wiggled about in the air. A smile cracked on the side of Riff's face. He watched as it close its eyes to rest.

At that moment Magenta opened the door and saw the little display. Riff staggered back.

"It's not what it looks like." Riff Raff said nervously.

Magenta grinned, "What ever you say."

She set down a pillow and two bowls on the floor for the "rat". Riff looked at his sister, "Are you actually planning on keeping it?"

"Yes, and it's not an it. It's a he." Magenta answered.

"What do you think I should name it?" She asked her brother.

"You can't keep it." Riff said.

"Why not?" Magenta hissed.

"Frank might kill it-"

"Him!" Magenta corrected quickly.

Riff Raff sighed, "Alright. He might kill him and you would be devastated. I don't want that to happen."

Magenta hesitated before speaking, "If it was a female I would call it Riff Raff."

Riff knew his sister won the argument. "Why?"

"Because," Magenta walked up to her brother and gave him a playful look, "You're my bitch."

Riff Raff chuckle devilishly, while Magenta growled softly.

"I know what we should call him." Magenta said, gazing down at him.

"What do you have in mind for the scrawny fuzz ball?" Riff asked.

The "rat" woke up.

"Mac." She concluded.

"Mac? Sounds decent." Riff Raff said.

The creature barked and wagged its tail.

The two were about kiss when Columbia walked in. She let out a loud "aww" once she saw the "rat" in Riff Raff's arms. He glared at her.

"That's so cute! Were did you find the little pup?" She asked.

"Pup?" Magenta said, exchanging looks with her brother.

"Yeah. Pup is the thing you're holding Riffy." Columbia pointed.

The siblings looked at the pup and back at Columbia. They were as lost as ever.

Columbia sighed, "A pup, ya know? Ever heard of a puppy before?"

The two shook their heads simultaneously.

"It a dog!" Columbia exclaimed.

"What the hell is a dog?" Riff Raff asked stupidly. Being from Transsexual, Transylvania he had not the slightest idea what a dog was. And his dearest sister was equally as confused.

---

**A/N: I, strangely enough, thought of Magenta swinging a puppy around like a rag doll this morning while I was half asleep. Odd, no? Anyways, please review. **


End file.
